


[立克]老師 不要當我哦

by Yu_wz



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz





	[立克]老師 不要當我哦

相信每個男人都有自己的秘密小文檔，陳廷軒就持著要瞭解男友的正當理由，在卞慶華的電腦裡翻翻找找。  
不找還不知道這人的惡趣味，文檔還全部分類好，顏射，中出，口交，3p，陳廷軒愈看愈不是滋味，數十段的視頻有著唯一的共同點，女優都穿著制服，下身超短裙加過膝長襪。  
事由是卞慶華最近的工作很多，兩人見面的機會也愈來愈少，陳廷軒不得不為他們的性事找點樂趣。  
卞慶華遞給陳廷軒快遞，「寶寶 怎麼把東西送到我家呢」  
「哥 我在打遊戲 你先幫我拆」一邊淡定地假裝專心遊戲，一邊用餘光不斷留意著卞慶華的反應。  
果然對方看見包裹裡的東西先是震驚，繼而換上那個在粉絲面前的溫暖模樣。  
幹，他又在裝！  
陳廷軒忍不住搶走卞慶華手中的東西衝進廁所，再出來時已經是讓某人血脈賁張的一幕。  
水手服上衣只能剛剛蓋著乳尖，超短百褶裙甚至蓋不住圓潤的屁股，稍不留神，就會春光外洩。  
拉到膝頭上的白色過膝襪無疑撩動著男人的慾望，露出的一大截細腰還留有上次歡愛的痕跡，白皙的大腿也不例外。  
陳廷軒總是喜歡纏上卞慶華的腰，哀求著對方留下更多愛痕，他享受著年上戀人帶來的安全感。  
主動騎坐上卞慶華的大腿，分開腿那刻才發現這是隻真空的小妖精。  
「慶華哥哥 怎樣 喜歡嗎」  
「寶寶 就那麼飢渴嗎 」卞慶華已伸進對方裙底，抓著那秀氣的分身，久未發洩的玉莖在戀人嫻熟的手勢下輕輕顫抖著。  
「硬得很快嘛」  
「卞慶華 一句話 操不操」小妖精明明害羞得滿臉潮紅，硬是要在語言上得逞。  
「操 但等我一下」  
卞慶華起身的一刻，陳廷軒就順勢纏上他精壯的腰身，雙手緊緊摟著脖子，畫面何其淫靡。  
卞慶華拿來一條黑布，陳廷軒嫣然一笑，「你什麼時候準備的」  
「從喜歡上你那一刻」  
「你原來想操我這麼久？」  
卞慶華輕笑，將黑布蒙上身穿情趣內衣的可人兒，突然的視線阻擋為這場性愛帶來不一樣的享受。  
下意識伸手去捉住什麼，就被對方抓住雙手按在自己的胸前，「寶貝 我在這」  
熟悉的味道鑽進嗅覺，頃刻間消除不安感。  
「老師 我下面痕」  
身穿學生制服的陳廷軒，淫賤得來又點純情，將纖細的手指伸入口中吮吸著。  
真他媽是狐狸精轉世。  
卞慶華以吻住對方的雙唇作為回答，唇舌交纏不斷，來不及吞下的蜜液在嘴角溢出，拉出寸寸銀絲。轉戰到制服遮不住的小櫻桃上，一邊吮吸，一邊由粉紅色轉為成熟的豔紅色，「卞老師 別再玩軒軒的乳頭了」  
「為什麼 我想要吸大軒軒的乳頭 你不是看過我的存貨嗎 巨乳也不錯」  
被抓包的陳廷軒掩飾不住臉上的紅暈，「你真是壞透了 色鬼」  
「不知道誰是色鬼呢 輕輕一吸就變硬」  
牙齒啃咬著如本人一樣可愛的乳尖，叫床聲就變得天蝕骨。  
對方的手也閒不下來地繼續撫慰著百褶皺內的分身，吟叫聲仍然在被堵住的小嘴溢出，年上戀人壞心地輕捏著腰間露出的軟肉，「陳同學 你真的太棒了 你看他都硬成這樣」  
故意用自已灼熱的下身貼近陳廷軒，高溫仿佛會灼傷那軟成一灘水的胴體，性器之間的撞擊帶來莫大的羞恥感。  
「軒軒要老師快進來 快點」  
「擴張過了？」  
「嗯 不然怎樣勾引老師」  
卞慶華脫下褲子將堅硬的性器挺入銷魂的小穴，他是見識過自家寶貝小穴的騷，果然像吸盤一樣吸著他的性器。體內的小軟肉像中蠱般吸引著對方的碩大，「卞老師 再深點」  
「陳同學 怎麼這麼不乖 別怪我當你」  
像上了引擎般抽插著敏感的後穴，一絲絲浪叫鼓勵了身上人的全速前進。  
「哪有學生像你一樣淫蕩的 我就要好好懲罰你 重陳同學 等下操壞了 可別怪老師」  
「啊啊...再快點 快點 老師 是不是不行」  
眼前一片黑暗，更加劇了身後的快感與痛感，又因看不見戀人而不滿地努著小嘴。  
「老師 我...看不...見你」  
「我看見你就好了 寶貝 你高潮的樣子能讓我操你三天三夜」  
「別說謊...我可...可不想你精盡...人亡」  
「操你操到死我也願意」  
加大力度向著那一敏感點瘋狂進攻，緩慢地抽出再全力地進入，身下人的小手緊抓住床單，腳趾也因為快感而不斷捲縮著，經不起折騰的小身軀噴出了白濁。  
性器發洩後軟軟地擺在小腹上，「陳同學 我最多只能給你及格」  
軟軟的手指撩著對方的胸膛，「沒有高分嗎？」  
「那就看你的能耐」  
猛烈的攻勢讓軟下來的性器又再抬頭的跡象，卻不料被對方緊握著，「軒軒不跟老師一起的話會被當」  
陳廷軒難受地扭動著身軀，不難想像黑布下的眼睛淚眼汪汪，露出求饒的姿態。  
卞慶華吻住了那張小嘴，也將慾望在對方體內全數釋出，同時也放開了對方的禁錮。  
百褶裙上沾滿了體液，搭配上解開黑布後楚楚可憐的小臉，這不是求操嗎！  
「老師 怎麼又中出了 軒軒會肚子痛」  
「因為老師想讓軒軒生孩子 但你洞太緊了 我怕寶寶出不來 不如再來操鬆一點」  
這人從哪學來的騷話，說好的老派直男呢！  
「好呀 那老師要多多加油了」


End file.
